Cazando tus demonios
by MirrAniy
Summary: En su afán por recuperar lo perdido, Anna emprenderá un largo viaje hacia lugares peligrosos. Pero la repentina aparición de un hombre salvaje cambiará sus prioridades y forma de ver la nueva realidad.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

La nieve enfriaba sus cálidas manos al instante, causándole escalofríos, pero no le importaba. Trataba de ayudar en la creación de un muñeco, tenía un cuerpo bastante deforme, que su hermana intentaba arreglar, aunque segundos después ella lo arruinaba en su afán por embellecerlo. Lejos de enojarse, la rubia reía y empezaba de nuevo.

-Muy lejos de aquí, pero cerca de mí. En el bosque, bailando con la noche. Ven mi dulce niña, que te quiero platicar. Ven mi dulce niña y vamos a cantar- tarareaba su intitutriz.

Ella le hacía compañía cantando a su manera, era aún muy pequeña y se le dificultaba el habla.

Sus padres las veían desde la biblioteca, Adgar leía y su esposa hacía labor de aguja. En esa casa pasaban el invierno de forma tranquila, pero ese día parecía ir mejor. El frío no era muy duro y la casa ofrecía un calor acogedor.

Su madre se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, observando a sus hijas con cariño.

Desde hace algún tiempo varios niños empezaron a desaparecer, se rumoraba que los captores querían a todos los infantes del pueblo. La sola idea de perder a sus tesoros le helaba la sangre y le causaba dolor, pero ahí, en medio del bosque y bajo el cuidado de los trolls estaban seguros.

-Elsa, Elsa- llamó la pelirroja levantándose y sentándose en otro nuevo lugar- ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

-¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?- le preguntó la ojiceleste entre carcajadas.

-¡Sí!

Elsa corrió a su lado y empezó a armar el nuevo muñeco.

-Se llamará Olaf- decía palpando la nieve.

-Y adorara los abrazos cálidos- completó su madre uniéndoseles en la labor.

-Canta mami- pidió la menor de sus hijas.

-Sí, amor, canta- insistió su marido, tomando a la pequeña rubia y dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla. Ella tomó a la pequeña en su regazo y comenzó a cantar acariciando su rostro.

-Ven mi dulce niña, que te quiero platicar. En el lago hay que nadar y con los peces conversar...- se detuvo dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a sus compañeros- ¿qué sigue?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Soltó una risilla de ternura y se preparó para continuar con el canto, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ven mi dulce niña, que mamá ha hecho galletas y el té listo está.- completó una desconocida voz.

Los tres adultos miraron alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie.

-¿Qué? No me digan que me he saltado una estrofa.- dijo la voz acercándose más, se reconocia como la de una fémina.

-Vamos- ordenó sin dudar el padre. Presionado más a su hija y tomando de la mano a su esposa.

-¡Oh, Adgar!- lamentó la mujer- ¿te vas tan pronto? Sólo quiero conocer a las pequeñas.

¿Quién era esa mujer y cómo sabía su nombre? Abrazó instintivamente a su familia.

La dama hizo su aparición, junto a un joven pelirrojo, ambos tenían una sonrisa tenebrosa en los labios y les miraban sin ninguna piedad. Adgar supo entonces lo que les esperaba y comprendió que no podía hacer nada. Conocía a aquellas criaturas de sobra, y sabía de lo que eran capaces.

-Papi...- llamo con miedo la niña platinada.

-Shh, Elsa, todo esta bien...

Que mentira tan grande.


	2. Chapter 1

_Le transmitía todo su calor con sólo tocarla, sentía como la devoraba con la mirada y temblaba con anticipación al desearse suya. Él retiró con bondad su camisa, quedándose en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella, quien al verlo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. En un movimiento rápido la llevó hasta la pared más cercana y empezó a besarla con necesidad, siendo correspondido con la misma urgencia._

 _Aferró su cabello de fuego entre sus dedos y suspiró de placer por la atención que uno de sus pechos recibía. Sentía su boca caliente lamer y succionar con fuerza, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo._

 _-Hans...- gimió._

 _-Anna- respondió él con el mismo tono._

 _Le dio la vuelta con violencia, haciendo que su cara chocara fuertemente contra la pared, pero a nadie le importaba. Comenzó a llenar su espalda de besos calientes, acariciaba sus piernas y mordía sus hombros. Sentía el roce de su miembro acariciando sus nalgas y con manos torpes intentaba tomarlo, pero él la apartó de un golpe y le susurró un "traviesa" contra la nuca, para luego tomar su lóbulo con los dientes y chuparlo. Inconscientemente ella pidió más robandole una risilla a su compañero quién, en respuesta a su demanda, le tomó el mentón con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios._

 _La vio a los ojos y sin aviso entró en ella con fuerza, embistiendola sin cuidado. Anna fue consciente de cómo sus carnes interiores abrazaban el sexo masculino, las sentía palpitar...Sus lados animales no pudieron permanecer ocultos y se liberaron por el éxtasis de sus cuerpos unidos._

-Anna- le llamó una voz muy familiar. Sacudiendola dulcemente.

-Anna- volvió a llamar, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta.

-Anna, vamos- dijo con impaciencia.

-Weaseltonio- se quejó entre sueños la chica.

-¡Weselton! ¡es Weselton!- le reprendio con fingido enojo.

Ella rió y se animo a dejar que la luz solar tocará su rostro.

-Cómo sea- dijo rascandose los ojos.

-No, jovencita.

-El que yo te llamé de cierto modo no cambiará el cómo te llamas en verdad.

-Pero por algo me pusieron un nombre, debes respetarlo.

-Muy bien...

La pelirroja se levantó y estiró las extremidades con flojera.

-Es hora del desayuno, después iremos al pueblo para...

-Hoy iré al bosque- interrumpió en medio de un bostezo.

-¿A qué?

-A recolectar...y tal vez a algo más.

-Anna- reprendio el anciano tomándola del brazo.

-Sólo he dicho tal vez.- aclaró saltándose del agarre y brincando fuera de la cama.

-Anna, no quiero que te pase algo.

-Vamos, Weselton, sólo fue un comentario, ni siquiera lo pensé. Aunque...

-Ahora parece buena idea- complementó con fastidio el anciano.

-¡Exacto!

Escuchó los débiles pasos del señor acercándosele.

-Anna...- llamó suavemente- siempre dices que quieres olvidar. Creí que hoy sería un día cómo cualquier otro.

-Ya ves que no.

-Debes dejar el pasado atrás.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó con un poco de desesperación- hoy...hoy es importante, no voy a dejar que pasé y ya, como antes. Debo intentarlo. Si yo pudiera...

-Y ¿si no?

-Y ¿si sí? Estaré bien, no durare ni una semana. Tal vez mañana ya este aquí ¿quién sabe?

-No creó que a Kai o Gerda les guste esto.

-¡Pues crees mal!- dijo recuperando la alegría- Gerda hasta me deseo suerte y me dio algo para la protección de mi espíritu o algo así. Y Kai...él no se ha declarado en contra.

-A veces creo ser el único sensato en este lugar.

-¡Sí lo eres! Así qué, aprovecha tu sensatez y permite que me arregle en privado.

-Sí, muy bien, muy bien. No tardes en bajar.

-¡No lo haré!

El hombre salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad, Anna suspiró y se fue a preparar el baño. Sería un largo tiempo y no sabía si tendría oportunidad para bañarse de nuevo, por lo tanto se permitió una ducha larga y relajante.

Pero evitó pensar en lo que se le avecinaba, sólo disfrutaria y ya después se preocuparía.

-Anna...Annita, mi niña, cuídate por favor- pedía Gerda acariciando su mejilla y conteniendo lágrimas de preocupación.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Lo que más quiero es vivir.- tranquilizo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sí, lo sé... Cuidado con los lobos del bosque, con las bestias.

-Lo tendré.

-Y...Anna- por primera vez en su vida, la pelirroja vio duda y verdadera tristeza en los ojos de la mujer que la cuidó por tantos años- sí la encuentras...bésala y abrazala de mi parte y... dile que la amo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron con rapidez por las mejillas de la anciana. Lágrimas amargas y de desolación.

-Lo haré, te lo juro.

Atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de la señora y la abrazó, entendía mejor que nadie su dolor, ya que lo compartía...y en mayor cantidad.

-Regresa antes de la cena- ordenó Kai.

Gerda deshizo el abrazo y sin ningún reparo, la joven corrió hacia el corpulento anciano. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró para contener el llanto.

-Basta, basta- pidió acariciando su rojo cabello- nos veremos pronto ¿qué no? ¿Por qué llorar?

-Gracias Kai- susurró la muchacha- por todo, por apoyarme, ayudarme y estar siempre conmigo.

-No me agradezcas nada hasta que muera, ahora ¡vete ya!- dijo empujándola con dulzura- si te vas al amanecer los lobos te comerán.

-Eso no...

-¡No me lleves la contraria jovencita!

-Bien, bien...y ¿Weselton?- preguntó girando el cuerpo.

-¡Aquí! Olvidaste la canasta de la comida- regaño saliendo de la cabaña con paso veloz- sólo te prepararon comida para un día ¿cierto?

-Sí, si me demoró más, buscaré una tienda o algo por el estilo.

-Muy bien, toma- extendió los alimentos hacia la chica. Agradeció con una triste sonrisa, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de ternura.

-¡Oh, bueno! ¡ven acá!- accedió a la petición silenciosa que le hizo su protegida, y la atrajo a su pecho en un abrazo de amor.

-Tienes que volver ¿entendido?- dijo con firmeza- si no...ya verás.

-Sí, volveré.

-Más te vale.

Anna les dio un último beso a quiénes jugaban el papel de familia. Ellos la vieron adentrarse en el bosque, perdiendola de vista al poco tiempo.

Silenciosamente, los tres señores rogaban a todos los dioses que protegieran a la chica, a quién consideraban la cosa más valiosa que tenían.

 **¿Corto? Lo sé, pero no pienso desarrollar mucho la historia xD mi primer Kristanna :3**

 **Bueno esta idea nació de otro fanfic, titulado "El cortejo del lobo"...sí, tal vez haya lobos. Pero creo y espero no sean similares en nada. Les recomiendo el fic, es bellísimo, es Helsa.**


	3. Chapter 2

-Bien, bien. Sólo camina y ya. El destino te llevará. Se repetía en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Tal vez Weselton tenía razón, en todo el día no había encontrado algo que le diera ánimos para continuar, la comida se había agotado antes de la puesta del sol y no se veía algún lugar cerca.

-Todo está bien ¡bien!- gritaba para tranquilizarse. Aunque de nada le servía, estaba tan frustrada, cansada y hambrienta. Se lamentaba y pedía a los dioses que le dieran la oportunidad de dormir aunque fuera media hora.

-¡Oh, mira! Un arbolito, puede que allí podamos dormir- se autodijo al encontrar un buen lugar.

Caminó con pesadez y se dejó caer sin cuidado. No era tan lindo como su cama, aunque con ganas de dormir todo servía... Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño, bufó y empezó a rodar por todo el pequeño espacio en un intento por conseguir la posición adecuada, pero era imposible, el lugar era húmedo y realmente incómodo. Miro hacia el cielo y decidió contar estrellas, se le decía que contará ovejas, pero ahí no había ovejas y las estrellas eran tantas que podrían serle de más utilidad. Pero la tarea era de lo más complicada y en lugar de conciliar el sueño se encontró más atenta y despierta. Pataleo el aire con capricho ¡sí que tenia mala suerte!

Vacío sus pulmones e intento calmarse, el ambiente fresco y nocturno la tranquilizaron.

Sin querer, cómo cada noche, acarició aquella protuberancia que había en su muñeca izquierda. Era una "H", que marcaba su piel de forma permanente. No recordaba del todo cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz, pero ahí estaba. H...H de Hans, y por lo que sus sueños prohibidos le habían dicho, aquel era un muchacho pelirrojo y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes.

Se maldijo por haber permitido aquello, por todo. Fue tan tonta y ciega, creía ser feliz y estar bien (y tal vez lo era) pero solo fue engañada. Aunque ese estúpido haya querido retenerla afirmando que era un error, luego diciendo que había sido lo mejor, justificandose...aún cuándo a su hermana no le importó y se quedó, creyendo que de verdad esa vida era buena, dejándole sola, sin apoyo.

A veces, no podía evitarlo, se preguntaba cómo habría sido su hermana sí viviera. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro inconscientemente, la imaginaba saliendo todas las mañanas con su canasta y su capa a recoger fresas mientras cantaba...¿cómo se llamaba la canción? ¡Oh, sí! "Niña del bosque". Escuchaba su dulce voz tarareandola. Después iría a despertala con ternura, poniéndole a veces un poco de chocolate en los labios. Ella se despertaría y luego irían a hacer el desayuno, se pasarían la mañana recogiendo y, si era domingo, irían temprano a misa. Se pasearian por el pueblo, comprarían un dulce y en la tarde regresarian...

Pero nada de eso pasó, esa no era su vida. Elsa había elegido, ella había elegido. Nada fue y nada sería nunca.

Cerró los ojos, en un intento por dormirse. Tenía pequeños escalofríos, la capa no era tan gruesa y empezaba a soplar un poco de viento. Se abrazó las piernas y empezó a balancearse. Estaba cayendo en una etapa que la deja medio inconsciente, donde empezaba a abandonarse al sueño...hasta que sintió un gran peso encima de ella y suaves besos en su cuello. Suspiró por las cosquillas que los labios le causaban.

-¡Hey!- gritó al sentir que la mordían con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y descubrió el cuerpo semidesnudo de un hombre.

Gritó alarmada sin entender que pasaba, ocasionando que su atacante la mirará divertido.

-Vamos caperucita, es verdad que soy el lobo pero...- besó su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, Anna apartó el rostro y apretó la boca para evitar que la besara- el cazador aún no ha llegado ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato?

Preguntó mostrando poco a poco sus colmillos. Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando sintió una de sus manos frías en el rostro. Se atrevió a verle, encontrándose con un rostro bello, enmarcado por una barba apenas naciente, un cabello oscuro y unos hermosos ojos azules, que la miraban con deseo y sin piedad.

-Porque...no me gustan los lobos- respondió retorciendose para soltarse del agarre.

-¡Oh, no, cariño! No hagas eso, mi amiguito esta despertando y tus movimientos sólo aceleran el proceso- informó besándola de nuevo.

-¡Ew, ew, ew, ew!- se quejó al sentir su cosa chocando contra su entrepierna.

-Que bonita Caperucita me he venido a encontrar tan sola en el bosque...

-¡Soy casada!- gritó cómo si de un milagro se tratase- ¡sí! ¡soy casada! Con un lobo. Si no me crees, mira mi muñeca izquierda.

Él obedeció, tomó con fuerza la mano correspondiente y la levantó para observarla a la luz de la luna.

-Dijiste que no te gustaban los lobos, pequeña mentirosa.

-No los de tu tipo...

-Interesante.

-Mi...mi esposo se llama Hans...nuestra...nuestra tribu no es de muy cerca. Yo...he venido a buscar una yerbillas que...

-Mejor para mí- interrumpió el lobo poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza- voy a ahorrarme el lloriqueo de la primera vez y me divertire sin compromisos- lamió la cicatriz y se rió con amargura.

-Es...él es el jefe ¡te matará!

-Vale la pena por esta joya...pero basta ya de hablar ¡es hora de divertirnos!

-¡No!

Apartó la mano con que acariciaba su rostro y la bajo hasta sus piernas, colocando el rostro en su vientre.

-Los pechos pequeños son los mejores- susurró observando fijamente los dos bultos que sobresalían del cuerpo femenino- siempre pertenecen a las mujeres más estrechas y pasionales...

-No es verdad.

-¿Ah no?

Él volvió a dirigir su boca hasta la de ella, quien juntó los labios firmemente para evitar el contacto, sin embargo él siguió el camino hasta su mandíbula y se detuvo en la oreja. Lamió el contorno y luego acarició con la lengua el lóbulo, mientras susurraba cosas que ella no entendía, después mordió suavemente y comenzó a chupar. Sin querer, la pelirroja soltó un pequeño suspiro, eso sí se sentía bien ¡y cómo odiaba ser tan débil!

-¿Ves?- se apremio él con burla.

-Vete a la mierda- le gruñó.

-Primero llévame al cielo bonita.

A Anna no le quedó más opción que chillar con desesperación, ese tipo era muy fuerte y su bota estaba lejos de alcance, no podía tomar la daga.

-¿Sabes? Esto...esto es incómodo- se quejó ella moviendo un poco el cuerpo.

-Para mí no- resolvió él empujándola para que regresara a la posición inicial.

-¡Aggg!- gritó frustada, mientras sentía como el animal seguía descendiendo por su cuerpo, sin soltarle la mano y aplastando la otra con el cuerpo. Le abrió más las piernas y se posiciono completamente entre ellas.

-Rodillas arriba, cariño. Creí que ya sabías el procedimiento.- regaño al ver que aún se resistía.

Metió la mano bajo sus faldas e intento acariciar su piel, pero las gruesas medias se lo impedían.

-¿Por qué usas tanta ropa?- preguntó subiendo más, para arrancarlas desde el inicio.

-Porque es una mujer decente- le respondió una voz masculina, al tiempo que lo tomaba del cabello y lo arrojaba lejos de la chica, estrellando su cuerpo en el frío lodo y haciéndolo caer dolorosamente.

Anna sintió una oleada de alivio y alegría. Se apoyo sobre los codos y vio al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hans!- gritó con emoción.

Su salvador le dirigió una mirada confusa, ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó al observar cómo el otro hombre se levantaba y tomaba su forma animal, dispuesto a atacar.

El rubio se puso en posición para luchar y recibirlo, vio el cuerpo del lobo completamente transformado abalanzase contra el robusto del humano. Y los perdió de vista en la oscuridad.

-¡Hans!- gritó con preocupación.

-¿Quién.. es... ¡ese!?- le oyó preguntar entrecortadamente y luchando. Se puso como en cuatro patas y empezó a avanzar, siguiendo el sonido de los jadeos.

-Tú, mi amor. No es momento para juegos.

-Tu ¿qué? ¡ah, au, ah!

Se puso de pie y logró vislumbrar las dos figuras que peleaban en el suelo. Se agacho y saco el precioso objeto de plata que guardaba en su tobillo.

-Mi vida- canturreo.

-No...soy... ¡tu vida!- gritó el chico lanzando al monstruo con los pies, ocasionando que le cayera a la pelirroja. Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sólo sintió cómo su cabeza chocó contra una roca, nublandole la vista.

-Hola bonita- escuchó que la saludaba el lobo.

-No me llames así- dijo con dificultad.

Respiró hondo y con un rápido movimiento puso al animal de espaldas, se subió encima de él y sin pensarlo le clavó la daga en el corazón.

-Imbécil...- maldijo hundiendo más el arma en su pecho.

Se bajó de él y empezó a reír. Disfrutando de su triunfo y autofelicitandose comenzó a dar saltitos y girar sobre su eje, aplaudiendo con emoción. Pero un dolor punzante en la cabeza le hizo cambiar las expresiones por quejidos de dolor. Guió una mano a la parte trasera de su cabello y presionó ligeramente.

-No está tan mal- se tranquilizó.

-¿Está todo bien?- oyó preguntar a una voz infantil y el sonido de hojas siendo aplastadas no muy lejos de ella. Giró el cuerpo con alarma y paseo la vista por todo el lugar. Vio al hombre que la había ayudado aún tirado y sobándose la frente, y a su lado a una pequeña niña.

-Sí- respondió él secamente- sólo era un lobo insolente. Se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a sacudir la tierra de su ropa. Viéndolo atentamente, le parecía más grande y peligroso, no le extrañaba que hubiera ganado en la pelea. Seguramente era un cazador o alguna clase de hombre del bosque, que sabía exactamente que hacer con esas bestias.

-¡Oh! No te he agradecido- dijo reaccionando de repente y caminando hacia ellos- mi nombre es Anna y de verdad te lo agradezco.

Cuándo estuvo cerca le extendió la mano, el chico la vio y decidió ignorarla.

-No importa, ya vámonos- ordenó dirigiéndose a la pequeña, quién volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientecillos.

-Yo soy Gisela, y él es Kristoff- presentó.

-Un placer- saludó la mayor sonriendo enormemente.

-Ya vámonos- volvió a ordenar el rubio.

-Pero...- empezó a protestar la infante, siendo interrumpida por una severa mirada, regalo de su acompañante.

-Sí, sí.- dijo la pecosa para aligerar la tensión- Yo creo que no deben demorarse más. Gracias de nuevo y un placer...de nuevo- rió suavemente y apartó la mano de la niña- yo también ya me voy ¡adiós!

La chica dio media vuelta y emprendió un camino, no sabía a dónde ir, pero era obvio que el chico no la quería cerca. Lo entendía, por su culpa había peleado con un lobo en medio del bosque y en la oscuridad. Tropezó con una rama, no cayó, pero escuchó la masculina y macabra risa del que había llamado "mi amor".

Gisela volteó a ver a Kristoff con ojos de reproche.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con fastidio. La niña rodó sus ojos grises.

-No tiene a dónde ir.

-¿Y?

-Esta herida, puede perderse.

-Ese no es nuestro problema.

-Y ¿si muere?

-Puedo vivir con eso.

-¡Oh, vamos!- pidió de manera más suave y demandante- tenemos que ayudarla, a papá y mamá no les gustaría saber que dejaste a una chica a su suerte.

-Y ¿quién va a...?- la pequeña clavó sus ojos en los de él- ¿sabes? A veces me desagradas en serio

-Gracias.

-¡hey! ¡espera!- gritó sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Anna con esperanza. Observó que el chico caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Tienes dónde pasar la noche?- le preguntó cuándo estuvo a una distancia tolerable.

-Amm...este...¡no! Bueno, pero tengo dinero y según sé hay un tipo por aquí...¿cómo se llamaba?

-Ja' ¿Oaken?

-¡Sí!

-Mira niña, ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrías pagarte unos cinco minutos en el hotel de ese tipo. Ven, te dejaremos pasar la noche con nosotros.

-¿En serio? ¡wow! ¡gracias!- calló al ver cómo el chico levantaba una ceja con desdén- quiero decir...sí, bueno. Dejaré que me hagan compañía y así.

-Da igual. Vámonos.


End file.
